dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thể loại:Tính Năng Đã Bỏ
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY____NOEDITSECTION__ Những tính năng sau đây đã từng chính thức thực hiện trong trong Don't Starve hay Don't Starve Together, nhưng đã bị gỡ bỏ khỏi game bởi nhiều lý do. Thùng Rượu Thùng Rượu là Kiến Trúc có thể tìm thấy ở Hang Động. Giống như Gò Sên Rùa sẽ sinh Sên Rùa và Ốc Sên Rùa, Thùng là nơi Khỉ Hang chui ra. Khi Động Đất hay một Khỉ bị giết, thùng sẽ ngừng sinh ra Khỉ Hang và tất cả Khỉ Hang đã được sinh ra sẽ trở lại Thùng. Thùng rất dễ cháy, đốt nó sẽ khiến Khỉ phải chạy ra, Thùng bị phá hủy và còn lại Tro. Kể từ cập nhật A Moderately Friendly Update, Thùng Rượu bị gỡ bỏ, và thay bằng Kén Khỉ Hang. Lửa Mừng Lửa Mừng là một loại Kiến Trúc, mà Lợn từng xuất hiện từ đó, trước khi chúng được thay bởi Nhà Lợn. Chúng tự động cháy vào Đêm, tuy nhiên, Lửa không phát ra bất kỳ ánh sáng nào. Người chơi có thể Nấu Ăn trên một Lửa Mừng ngay cả khi nó không cháy. Nó có mã sinh là "bonfire". Tiệc Chết Chóc Tiệc Chết Chóc là một Thực Phẩm mà từng xuất hiện trong Thế Giới 6 của Chế độ Phiêu Lưu, xuất hiện gần Maxwell. Nó sử dụng chung mô hình với Thịt Hầm. Ăn nó sẽ vắt cạn Máu người chơi với lượng máu tối đa của nhân vật lúc họ nhặt nó lên, giết họ ngay lập tức. Tiệc Chết Chóc chỉ có thể sinh ra bằng DebugSpawn. Nó có thể ăn bởi Lợn, nhưng Lợn sẽ biến thành Lợn Sói sau khi ăn bốn cái, cho thấy Tiệc Chết Chóc được xem là Phẩm Quái với chúng. Cũng vậy, người chơi không thể cho Lợn ăn trực tiếp. Đất Đường Đất Đường là một Vật Dụng Đất kiếm bằng cách đào gạch Đường bằng một Chĩa. Giống những Đất khác, nó có thể đặt lên bất kỳ mảng đất trống nào. Tốc độ di chuyển của người chơi tăng lên khi đi trên Đất Đường. Đất Đường đã được thay bởi Đường Đá Cuội. Đường giờ là bất hoại và không còn có thể đào lên bằng Chĩa được nữa. Mạng Dính Mạng Dính là một Đất có thể đào vật chất màu trắng, dạng leo mà "chảy" ra từ Hang Nhện hay Thạch Nhện bằng Chĩa. Không như những Đất khác, Mạng Dính có thể đặt chồng lên bất kỳ loại Đất nào và làm chậm tốc độ di chuyển của mọi sinh vật (trừ Nhện và Webber) đi qua. Mặc dù Mạng Dính vẫn còn xuất hiện quanh Hang Nhện hay Thạch Nhện khả năng đào nó lên đã bị gỡ bỏ hoàn toàn khỏi game. Thẻ Ngọc Học Ngọc Học là một thẻ chế tạo từng sử dụng để tạo ra nhiều vật dụng từ-Đá Quý trong game. Những công thức trong thẻ vẫn còn, những chúng đã bị phân vào Thẻ Ma Thuật và Thẻ Cổ Xưa. Chúng bao gồm Bùa Phục Sinh, Bùa Lạnh, Bùa Ác Mộng, Bùa Lười Biếng, Gậy Lửa, Gậy Băng, Gậy Dịch Chuyển, Gậy Gọi Sao và Tâm Dịch Chuyển. Ghi Chú Những Ghi Chú là những vật rớt từ Chim vào ngày 1 tháng Năm, 2014. Chúng là những phần của một câu đó, cuối cùng gợi ý cho việc phát hành Don't Starve Together, và hiện thị tọa độ từng được sử dụng trên một bản đồ đặc biệt. Ngoài việc để đọc, việc duy nhất sử dụng Ghi Chú là dùng làm Nhiên Liệu. Có tổng cộng 17 tọa độ khác nhau: Khi xem xét một Ghi Chú, một dòng mã trong console kết thúc bằng "It's Greek to me.", một thành ngữ thể hiện người nói không hiểu gì đó. Trong trường hợp này, tuy nhiên, nó lại là gợi ý để trả lời những phần của câu đố. Điểm Nghiên Cứu Điểm Nghiên Cứu từng dùng để mở khóa các công thức Chế Tạo mới và mua bằng cách cho Vật Dụng vào trong một Máy Khoa Học hay Máy Luyện Kim. Mỗi vật dụng cho một số điểm cụ thể. Trong cập nhật Insanity!, tính năng này đã bị gỡ bỏ và thay bằng Nguyên Mẫu. Importing Trước cập nhật Doorway to Adventure, ta có thể import một sao lưu cho phiên bản Steam của Don't Starve từ một vùng lưu mà có thể tìm thấy trong thư mục Steam. Nếu ta thử import vào một vị trí game cụ thể, chỗ đó phải phù hợp với vị trí gốc của game đã lưu. Tính năng này đã được gỡ bỏ, tuy nhiên người chơi vẫn có thể import sao lưu bằng tay của họ bằng cách sao chép những tệp game vào thư mục dưới: C:\ProgramData\Steam\Player\(your steam ID)\storage. Súng Bắn Giáo Thường= |-| Độc= |-| Vỏ Chai= Súng Bắn Giáo là một Vũ Khí Tầm Xa giới thiệu trong DLC Shipwrecked trước bản cập nhật "Release the Quacken!". Nó cần 1 Vỏ Sò, 3 Tre, and 1 Sứa để chế tạo và yêu cầu một Máy Khoa Học để nguyên mẫu. Súng Bắn Giáo đã bị gỡ bỏ và thay bằng Súng Bắn Giáo. Nó gây 100 sát thương mỗi phát, khiến nó là một cách rẻ và hiệu quả để chiến đấu đầu game. Mỗi Súng Bắn Giáo chỉ có thể dùng một lần. Súng Bắn Giáo Độc Súng Bắn Giáo Độc là phiên bản có độc của Súng Bắn Giáo. Nó cần 3 Vỏ Sò, 1 Tre và 1 Hạch Độc để chế tạo và yêu cầu một Máy Khoa Học để nguyên mẫu. Ngoài việc gây 100 sát thương mỗi phát, Súng Bắn Giáo Độc cũng nhiễm độc mục tiêu. Mob bị độc mất máu từ từ theo thời gian, di chuyển và tấn công chậm hơn, và gây ít sát thương hơn, nhưng đồ ăn chúng rớt ra sẽ chỉ còn tươi một nửa. Súng Bắn Giáo Đá Vỏ Chai Súng Bắn Giáo Đá Vỏ Chai là một phiên bản Súng Bắn Giáo chế từ Đá Vỏ Chai. Nó cần 3 Vỏ Sò, 3 Tre và 1 Đá Vỏ Chai để chế tạo, tuy nhiên làm vậy yêu cầu hoặc tìm và dùng một Bản Thảo của nó, hoặc sử dụng Não của Tư Duy. Ngoài việc gây 100 sát thương mỗi phát, nó sẽ đốt cháy mục tiêu, trừ khi dùng vào Mùa Bão. Mob trong lửa sẽ thường hoảng loạn và có thể đốt cháy những Mob khác hay tài nguyên quanh chúng. Khi bị giết chúng sẽ rớt ra phiên bản chín của đồ ăn, và Tro của nhũng món dễ cháy mà bình thường chúng rớt ra. Máy Cưỡi Mới Lạ Hỏng Máy Cưỡi Mới Lạ Hỏng là một phần của một Bộ Vá xuất hiện trong DLC Shipwrecked. Nó tìm thấy gần một Hài Cốt trong bất cứ Quần Xã đất liền nào như một giữ chỗ cho Vượt Biển Được. Máy Cưỡi Mới Lạ Hỏng không còn có thể sinh ra trong game, bởi tiền tố của nó đã bị thay hoàn toàn trong cập nhật Wilbur Vs. The Volcano. Lợn Dài Sống/Chín= |-| Khô= Lợn Dài, hay còn gọi là Thịt Người là một Lương Thực trong Don't Starve Together. Bất cứ khi nào một người chơi chết, họ sẽ rớt ra Lợn Dài, cùng với hành trang của họ. Lợn Dài giờ không còn rớt từ người chơi nữa. Lợn có thể biến thành Lợn Sói nếu cho ăn 4 Lợn Dài, cho thấy nó được xem là Phẩm Quái. Lợn Dài Chín Lợn Dài Chín là Lợn Dài đã nấu trong một Lửa Trại hay Lò Lửa. Nó hổi nhiều Sức Đói hơn chút, giảm ít Tinh Thần và Máu hơn và hỏng chậm hơn Lợn Dài sống. Lợn Dài Khô Lợn Dài Khô là sản phẩm sau khi phơi khô một Lợn Dài bằng Giá Phơi trong 1 ngày. Nó có có tốc độ hư hỏng chậm hơn nhiều, trở thành Thối sau 20 ngày. Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm là một Kiến Trúc xuất hiện tự nhiên trong Don't Starve Together mà phục vụ như điểm xuất hiện cho người chơi mới tham gia. Nó cũng có thể dùng để hồi sinh Hồn Ma Nhân Vật khi chơi trong Chế Độ Vô Tận. Tương truyền, Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm xuất hiện lần đầu trong một truyện tranh từng để thông báo về Don't Starve Together, bởi bóng các nhân vật có thể thấy bước ra từ đó. Sau này, được tiết lộ rằng Maxwell đã giúp Wilson xây dựng nó. Nó sau đó bị phá hủy và thay bằng Cổng Ngầm Hoa Mỹ bởi Charlie sau khi game rời khỏi Tiếp Cận Sớm, mặc dù nó có chức năng giống hệt. Bên lề * Việc Khỉ chui ra từ Thùng Rượu liên quan đến thành ngữ more fun than a barrel of monkeys có nghĩa là rất vui. "Barrel of monkeys" là một trò chơi trẻ con, người chơi sẽ phải móc các chú khỉ trong cái thùng với nhau bằng một tay, ai móc nhiều nhất sẽ thắng cuộc. * Tiệc Chết Chóc từng là một cách để trốn thoát khỏi Chế Độ Phiêu Lưu trước khi phần Lời Kết được thực hiện đầy đủ. * Wolfgang và WX-78 là hai nhân vật duy nhất có thể sống sót sau khi ăn Tiệc Chết Chóc bởi họ có thể tăng máu tối đa của mình sau khi nhặt nó. Điều này do bởi mã của Tiệc Chết Chóc chỉ kiểm tra máu tối đa của một nhân vật khi nó được lấy lần đầu. * Tất cả nhân vật (kể cả Woodie, Webber, Wigfrid, Walani, Warly và Woodlegs) có lời nói khác nhau với Tiệc Chết Chóc, mặc dù nó chỉ có thể tiếp cận thông qua lệnh console. * Ghi Chú có thể dùng làm nhiên liệu trong Lửa Trại/Lò Lửa (mặc dù chúng chỉ thêm một chút lửa). Một lúc ngắn sau, một Ghi Chú giống hết sẽ rớt gần người chơi bởi một con chim khi nó bay đi. Điều này tương tự như "The Thing Your Aunt Gave You That You Don't Know What It Is" từ phiên bản phiêu lưu văn bản Infocom kinh điển của Đường tới Dải Ngân Hà. * "Lợn dài" và "thịt lợn dài" là một thuật ngữ báo cáo dùng bởi những kẻ ăn thịt người để ám chỉ việc dùng thịt người làm thức ăn. ** Một người phát triển giải thích rằng việc xuất hiện thịt người trong game là quá man rợ, mặc dù mã và tài nguyên vẫn để lại cho người mod sử dụng.http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/41165-please-no-cannibalism/page-5#entry544752 * Nếu xóa Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm bằng console, người chơi mới vẫn sẽ xuất hiện ở ngay chỗ cánh cổng. Thư viện Ảnh bonfirenight.png|Lửa Mừng cháy trong đêm. provefire.png|Lửa Mừng cháy nhưng không phát ra ánh sáng nào. At night.png|Nấu thức ăn trên Lửa Mừng. During day.png|Lừa Mừng ban ngày, lưu ý lời nhắc Nấu cho phép nấu thức ăn kể cả khi nó không cháy. Wilson reading note.png|Wilson đang đọc một Ghi Chú. not-crazy.png|Những lưu chú nhắc đến bản đồ của Wilson trên trang web ẩn. Don't Starve It's Greek to me..jpg|Sau khi xem xét Ghi Chú, mã notereader.lua ghi "It's Greek to me." Prototype puzzle.png|Trang câu đố Nguyên Mẫu. Moon Puzzle 1.png|Trang câu đố mặt trăng. Full Moon puzzle.png|Trang câu đố mặt trăng thứ hai. DS_Craft_the_Way_8.png|Truyện tranh được tiết lộ ở phần cuối câu đố. Jury-Rigged Portal in-game.png|Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm trong game. DS Craft the Way 8.png|Wilson đang xây một Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm trong truyện tranh thông báo Don't Starve Together. final.png|Wilson và Maxwell đang xây một Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm trong Câu Đố Cyclum. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Ảnh quảng bá với các nhân vật chạy ra từ Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm. Dont Starve Together Menu.jpg|Cổng Gian-Hội Thẩm hiện trong menu chính. Tham khảo en:Removed Features Thể_loại:Nội Dung